The Search
by yukibby
Summary: Bella is an orphan. She hope that one day she will find a family who would take her in, care for her and love her. But she didnt know that she have a realtive left and looking for her. Who is the new kids? And how do they involved?


Yukibby: Hey everyone! this is my first twilight story!

Bella: That is really amazing.

Emmett: Finally you wrote a story about us! We were thinking that you forgot about us!

*Emmett sobs quietly*

Jasper: Ughh! Emmett stop being a baby and I cant take these emotions!

*Sends calming waves*

Yukibby: Oh kay? That was kinda weird...Hey Bella would you do the disclamier?

Bella: uhh Su-

Alice: YUKIBBY!!!!

Yukibby: Yes Alice?

Alice: Mind if I do the disclaimer?

Yukibby: uh ask Bella.

Alice: Bella can I do the disclamier?

Bella: Yeah. Sure.

Alice: Yukibby does not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But Yukibby will only own the plot of this story.

Emmett: Dont forget to **READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

Hi! My name is Isabella Swan. But I like to be call Bella. I'm currently 16 and an orphan at Forks Orphan. I don't remember my parents much but all I know is that they both die when I was 3years. And I have no relative that I know of. I am a sophomore at Forks high and my only friends at school is Angela Webber.

Angela she is the only one who stand up for me at school. I remember when Lauran and her friends were bullying me and Angela had stop them. At that time she was the new girl. She was part of the In Crowed. Everyone loves her until she stand up for me and Lauran got everyone to hate her.

But whenever I ask her if she regret helping me, she always say "this is the best decision I ever made" Angela moved to Forks in the middle of our freshman year. Because her mom opens a cosmetic shop that is calls Beautiful. And her dad owns a hardware store. I envy Angela though. She have both her parents who love her very much. Her parents are very nice people.

Any ways, I live with 10 different kids at the orphanage. Adian he is 11 years old. Go to Forks middle with Nessie who is 13, James is 13, Jade is 12 and Rebecca is 11. Samantha and Keith is both twin who is 4. Aaron is a year old. Derek is 2 and Austin is 6. They are all really great kids.

But the one that is mostly I'm close to is Nessie. She is like my little sister. I trust her a lot. I had known her since she was 1 year old. she is an 8th grader at Forks Middle.

Well to sum up my life is that all I want is a family who would care and love for me. But all I know is that I won't find a family.

* * *

B.P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm ring loudly I groan as I woke up on the cold November air. It a boring Wensday. Another day of boringness and another wonderful day with Angela. I walk lazily toward the bathroom. As I walk i trip over Keith toy car. I finally mange to get to the bathroom with one trip today. That must be a sign. Taking my time with the nice hot shower. I was my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. As I finish showering, I grab my fluffy blue towel and wrap it around myself. I walk to my room, putting on a plain lose black t-shirt and a pair of blue jean. I brush my lose waves and tie it up into a high ponytail. Im looking plain as always. As I walk downstair, I trip on the last stair with a loud thud. And I could hear Nessie laughing. I walk into the kitchen seeing Nessie getting breakfast ready.

"Hey Nessie!" I sang happily."Whats for breakfast?"

"Well there is toast, cereal, O.j. and muffins." replied Nessie.

"Nessie, call me when the food is ready. Im going to check on the other." I told her.

As I walk back upstair, I went to check on Aaron. Ms. Dafter was giving him his bottle. I walk by Rebbecca and Jade room to find them getting up. Derek he woke up crying. I ran to him asking what is wrong.

"I *snif* had *snif* a nightmare*snif* that *snif* you left*snif* us." said Derek.

"Poor baby, the nightmare cant get you. You have nothing to be afraid of. Im always here to protect you and Im not leaving" I told him.

I help Derek get dress and send him down to breakfast. I walk into Keith and Samantha room, finding them both already awake.

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAAA!"

As I heard Nessie calling me, I made my way down the stair and went into the kitchen. Watching everyone happily ate their breakfast. Nessie cooking is much better than mine. We take turn cooking. She make breakfast and I make dinner. As everyone finish eating, i piled them all into the van. I drop off the elemtary kids then took Nessie and the other to Forks Middle. As everyone already at school, I went over to pick up Angela. I arrive at her house. which is big and tan. I honk the horn and she came running out of the house.

"Bella, are you excited for today?" ask Angela.

"Er. what is happening today?" I ask her.

"Well the new Kids are coming today!" said Angela.

"Oh yeah I forgot. So how many are there?"I ask her while I was driving.

"I think about 5 or 6 of them." said Angela.

As we arrive to the school, I went to my spot. But in my spot was a siliver volvo. So instead I just park next to it. We got out of the car and head to the bench. We still have an hour or so before school start. We sat down at the bench chatting and didnt know that we have 10min before the bell rang. So Angela left to go to the restroom. Im just there listening to my ipod. With the music blasting loudly. But I shouldn't have, or I would known someone came up behind me.

* * *

Yukibby: So what do you think?

Alice: I like it.

Emmett: Hey! When are we going to show up?

Yukibby: Um. For me to know and for you to find out. MWAHAHAHAHA

Emmett: AHhhh Yukibby is a MONSTERRR!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!

Rosalie: Emmett stop being a baby.

Jasper: HA! She admit that she think your a baby.

Emmett: IM NOT A BABY!!! JASPER IMA KILL YOU!!!

Jasper: You gotta catch me first!

*Jasper ran out of the room with Emmett behind him*

Rosalie, Alice & Yukibby: Boys.

Yukibby: Rose, would you like to end this?

Rosalie: Sure. Thanks for reading the story. **Read and Review!**

Rosalie: **5 Review** yukibby will put in a** sneak peak**. But **10 review** she will** update faster**.

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
